1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates exclusively to the domain of mail handling and more particularly to a separator integrated in a mail item feed module of a franking machine.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Applicants' French Patent Application No. 0116680 discloses an envelope flap moistening device intended to be integrated in a mail item feed module of a franking machine and comprising a separator for separating the flap of the envelope from the body of the envelope and suction means disposed just before the separator in order, in cooperation with a presser finger, to apply the envelope in the direction of these suction means and to detach the flap from the body of the envelope and thus facilitate passage thereof under the separator.
This device gives overall satisfaction for all types of envelopes. However, after a very large number of passages of envelopes, a certain relaxing occurs in the pressure exerted by the presser finger which, particularly when the closed envelope is imperfectly sealed with a slightly deformed flap, may cause jamming at the level of the separator, which is a source of deterioration of this flap if the operator does not then effect an adequate adjustment.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a separator for moistening device which overcomes this residual drawback, requiring no adjustment by the operator. Another object of the invention is to produce this separator simply and inexpensively, which separator can be integrated in a conventional high-rate processing feeder structure without difficulty.